Shipping skids are well known in the art, and include a base platform onto which articles to be shipped are placed. Elongated skid members support the platform from underneath so that the prongs of a fork lift can be inserted between the skid members and engage the underside of the platform for picking up and moving the skid. Four side walls and a lid can be attached to the shipping skid to form a shipping container.
Many heavy articles, such as large electrical power supplies, are mounted on wheels so that they can be moved easily. However, when articles are shipped using commercial carriers, they need to be placed on skids so that they can be picked up and moved by fork lifts. It can be very difficult to load heavy articles up onto shipping skids, even if the heavy articles are mounted on wheels. Not only does such an article have to be lifted up onto the skid platform, but then the article needs to be securely fastened to the skid so it will not roll off. Further, many such articles are fragile and need to be protected from external shocks and vibrations that occur during shipment. While it is known to place a ramp onto the skid platform and wheel the article up onto the skid, cumbersome fixing regimes are then required to keep the article from rolling off the skid, and to protect the article from external shocks and vibrations.
There is a need for a simplified skid that can quickly receive, mount to, and protect a shipping article that has wheels on its bottom surface.